Earthshattering Admissions
by ananova
Summary: A fight ends with Kagome returning to her own time, unknowing of the danger there. Can Inuyasha help her? Will it lead them to finally confess their feelings?


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

Author Note: Well what do you know, I actually posted something that wasn't based on a prompt. I haven't been reading a lot lately, focusing more on my writing for various groups. And that led to me looking at my in-progress folder and finding the inspiration to finish this. Now if I can just manage to get some work done on Difference, I'm sure a lot of you will be very happy.

Please let me know what you think of this. I know it's been done but so has most things and I tried to put my own spin on it. I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

The sun shone down on the clearing containing the Bone-eater's well. It was a beautiful day and would have been perfect if not for the peace being disturbed by a familiar scene.

"Inuyasha, I **have** to go back. I need to turn in my work, collect new work, and see if I have any tests coming up. Plus, I miss my family."

"No," the hanyou folded his arms over his chest as he stood in front of her, blocking the path to the well.

"It really is important that I turn this work in. I promise I'll be back in two days," Kagome pleaded, trying to get him to relent.

Inuyasha glared at her. "Two days! We can't afford to waste two days waiting for you. Naraku is out there, collecting the shards. Every second that we stand around here doing nothing so you can prance around in your time just puts him that much closer to completing the jewel!" He took a step toward her. "Forget it. There is no way I'm gonna allow you to waste that much of our time."

Kagome felt her own temper rise at his words. She knew it was important that they track down the shards before Naraku but that didn't mean that she didn't have other responsibilities. Listening to his last words, she snapped. "Allow? You won't _allow_ me to go home?" Fire seemed to engulf the girl as she advanced on the suddenly wary hanyou. "You don't _own_ me. You have no right to tell me what I can and can't do!"

Inuyasha knew he had gone too far. But instead of backing down and trying to rectify things, something, some instinct refused to let him back down. Something about her words touched something deep inside and he found himself incapable of backing off. His eyes briefly flashed red as he leaned towards the girl. "You do so belong to me!" he snarled. "I'm the one in charge and I say you're not going anywhere! So no, you are not going back there for two days. That's final!"

The last of Kagome's temper snapped at his words. "Osuwari!" She glared down at the prone hanyou as she stepped around him and seated herself on the well. "Yeah, I can see how _in charge_ you are," she said sarcastically. Swinging her legs over the side of the well, she called "And don't you **dare** follow me," before allowing the magic of the time-portal to engulf her.

Landing gently on the other side, she was still incredibly angry. "That baka! Who the hell does he think he is, telling me what I can and can't do! He makes me so mad!" She stomped over to the ladder and began to climb out. She only made it up a few steps before a rumbling noise caused her to pause. Then everything began to shake and she found herself falling, landing in a heap at the bottom of the well.

"What?" she murmured before realization lit up her eyes. "Earthquake!" The shaking was getting worse and she scrambled to her feet, racing for the ladder. But just as she reached it a resounding Crack! filled the air. Looking up, she spotted part of the roof collapsing toward her. Before she could do anything an intense pain swept through her as she felt something smash into her temple. That was the last she knew as everything went completely black.

Meanwhile in the Sengoku Jidai, Inuyasha had finally been released by the beads and was cursing up a storm. "Damn bitch! Who the hell does she think she is? She can't order me around just 'cause she's got these damn beads around my neck!" He glared at the well, remembering her last words. "She thinks she can order me not to follow her? We'll see about that." He leaped up onto the rim of the well, preparing to jump into the portal.

He hesitated a moment, knowing that it was best to give her some time. Following right away would only make her angrier, it would be better to give her a chance to calm down. However, her last words once more flashed through his mind. '_And don't you __**dare**__ follow me!'_ Once again, instincts deeply ingrained in his very being rose to the surface. "I'll show her who's boss," he growled, hands clenching into fists. "**She** can't order **me** around!" He leaped into the well.

The magic activated, transporting him through time. Expecting to immediately leap out of the well and pursue the girl, he was surprised when he stumbled upon landing at the bottom of the well. "What the hell?" he wondered as he looked at the state of the well. It was filled with broken wood and debris, barely leaving him any room to stand. "She...didn't try to seal the well, did she?" he wondered aloud, his heart twinging at the thought. He shook his head to clear it. "No, she wouldn't do that." He sneezed suddenly, as all of the dust and sawdust began to irritate his sensitive nose. He covered his nose with the sleeve of his haori, deciding it was best to get out of there and find some answers.

Preparing to leap out and discover what had happened, he paused when he realized that it seemed much brighter than normal. Inuyasha gaped as he stared at where the roof of the well-house would normally be visible. While the roof was still there, large, gaping holes were interspersed within it, including directly overhead. He was so shocked by the sight that he lowered the arm that covered his face. "How the hell did this happen?" Really worried now, he prepared to hurry off in search of Kagome when his now uncovered nose finally filtered the scents surrounding him. He jerked to a halt, eyes widening in alarm as he detected the familiar scent of Kagome's blood.

"Kagome!" He dove to the ground, tearing through the debris until he uncovered her unmoving form. "Kagome!" he cried again, dropping to his knees beside her. Relief filled him when he saw the gentle rise and fall of her chest, only to instantly be replaced with worry once more when she didn't respond. He carefully rolled her over, checking her for wounds and was once more relieved to discover that other than some scrapes and bruises she appeared mostly unharmed. His biggest concern, the probable cause of her unconsciousness, was the bump and nasty gash on the side of her forehead.

Inuyasha carefully gathered her into his arms, being as gentle as possible so as to cause her no further injury. He knew he had to get her help. He stood there a moment debating whether he should take her back through the well to Kaede or to her house so that her family could take care of her.

But before he could decide on a course of action, the ground began to shake. His eyes widened in alarm as he realized the danger they were in. He quickly leaped straight up before falling right back into the well, praying that the time-slip would still work. He breathed a sigh of relief as the magic activated, transporting him back to his own era. Landing, he quickly leaped out and raced towards Kaede's hut.

Sometime later, Kagome groaned as she began to return to conscious. The first thing that penetrated the haze of her mind was the agonizing pain in her head. Her eyes started to flutter open, only to squeeze shut once more, the light only serving to add to her pain. The next thing to enter her awareness was the feel of a pair of strong hands settling on her shoulders, lifting her up to lean against somebody's warm, hard chest. One hand removed itself from its grip of her, then she felt a bowl being pressed to her lips. Opening them, she took a few sips of the cool, soothing liquid and felt the pain begin to ease. She sighed in relief before cracking her eyes open once more, only to be met with the sight of a worried Inuyasha staring back down at her.

"Inuyasha? What..." she trailed off as the memories hit her, automatically trying to jerk out of Inuyasha's grip. But he held strong, not letting her pull away. "The earthquake! My family! I have to make sure they're alright." She continued to struggle uselessly against his firm but gentle hold.

"Calm down," he told her, worried she would injure herself further if she kept struggling. "They're fine, I already checked on them."

Kagome stilled at his words. "You did?"

Kaede spoke up from her seat by the fire. "Aye, he did while I was changing your clothing and checking for hidden injuries. It was the only time he left your side since bringing you here. Of course," she added, "it was also only after making a nuisance of himself about making sure you were alright. As if I would allow you to remain injured and untreated." She humphed and fixed Inuyasha with a glare.

"Feh," was all Inuyasha said, turning his head away from the old miko. But Kagome couldn't help but notice the blush that stained his cheeks.

"Now child, let me see you." Kaede moved over and shooed Inuyasha out of the way as she began to check Kagome over once more. "How is the pain in your head? Any dizziness? Nausea?"

Kagome answered her questions as best she was able, stating that while her head hurt, it was bearable and other than that she felt fine. Her attention was repeatedly drawn to the hanyou hovering in the background, listening attentively to every question and answer.

Finally Kaede ceased her questions. Grabbing a cup, she passed it to Kagome. "Well, you are remarkably lucky to have escaped your misfortune so unscathed. Drink that tea, it is made from herbs that should help with the pain." Kagome obediently drank. "Now then, I have some other errands to run. I trust that you will be alright here by yourselves." With that the old miko stood and exited the hut, leaving the other two occupants blinking at each other.

The two sat there in silence for a few minutes. Finally, Kagome glanced up at Inuyasha and broke the silence. "Thank you." At his confused look she continued. "For going and checking on my family."

"Feh, I knew you would be worried 'bout them."

"Still, you didn't have to, so thank you." She gave him a smile.

He stared at her. The worry and fear for her now calmed, anger began to boil up inside him. His face twisted into a scowl as he continued to stare at her. "I told you not to go. Why don't you ever listen?"

Kagome was taken aback by his outburst before feeling her own temper rise. She frowned at him. "Nobody could have predicted that earthquake," she told him. "So don't even try to say that that's why you didn't want me to go back. You never want me to go back," she accused.

"Well, look what happens when you do go back!"

"And you couldn't have known it would happen!"

"I was trying to protect you!"

"From what, my tests? You were trying to control me!"

Finally, Inuyasha lost it. "How the hell am I supposed to protect you if I don't know what you need protection from? How can I protect you if I'm not with you?" His eyes pinched shut as he remembered the way she had laid there in the well, looking so broken. "Damn it wench, I could have **lost** _you_!"

Kagome could only stare at him, startled by the raw emotion she heard in his voice and saw on his face. So much pain on his normally guarded face. It only served to show her just how worried he must have been. "I'm alright, Inuyasha," she tried to reassure him.

But there was no reassurance for him, not at that moment. His eyes opened, so much pain and need and other emotions reflected there. "Don't you know how much I **need** you? What would I have done if I had lost you?" He crouched down next to her, staring straight into her eyes, willing her to understand his pain, his need.

Kagome could only stare back, not knowing what to say, not understanding exactly why he was so upset. 'He was so worried, for me, that I could have been really hurt or worse.' Then a little voice in the back of her mind spoke up, sending a pang right to her heart. 'He's only saying that because he could have lost his shard detector. He needs me alright, needs me to find his shards,' she thought as she remembered the earlier argument by the well and his words about finding the shards before Naraku did. Bitterly, Kagome told him as much. "Yeah, you need me to find the shards." She lowered her gaze. "Don't worry, I'm sure you could have gotten Kikyou to help you."

A loud growl escaped Inuyasha's throat at her words, startling her into looking up just as he slammed a fist against the wall next to her head. Her eyes widened in shock.

He leaned over her, forcing her to meet his gaze. "Damn it Kagome! Is that what you really think?" He refused to let her look away, eyes demanding that she answer him.

And with tears in her eyes, answer him she did. "What else am I supposed to think? You're always harping on about finding the shards. And when it's not about the shards, then it's insults you fling at me. About how I'm not as pretty or skilled as Kikyou!"

An incredulous look came over his face at her answer. She couldn't really believe that, could she? But looking at her it was obvious that she did. "When was the last time I compared you to Kikyou?" he asked, knowing he had to get her to see the truth. He couldn't just tell her, she had to see it for herself or she'd never believe him.

Kagome opened her mouth to answer, only to pause. She searched her memory but was unable to come up with a specific incident in recent history.

Inuyasha nodded, folding his arms into his sleeves across his chest after watching her expression for a few moments. "You can't answer because I haven't. Not in a long time! Sure I did used to do it at first but what do you expect when I wake up as if no time has passed to find that the woman I had loved, who I thought had betrayed me was **dead**, and I was stuck with someone who looked so much like her but acted completely differently? I was trying to make sense of things while at the same time trying to keep from growing too close to you, not that that worked."

Kagome could only gape at him, never having thought of it like that. "B-but you always harp on me about the shards," she tried again. Her world was being turned upside down, she grasped for anything that would set it right again.

Inuyasha snorted. Might as well completely clear the air now, what did he have left to lose? 'Besides a broken heart,' he thought before shoving the thought aside. "Don't you know an excuse when you hear one?" Once more staring directly into her eyes, he willed her to understand with his own golden orbs. "I couldn't care less about the shards, other than keeping them out of Naraku's hands, and I haven't for a long time. I told you, I **need you**."

Kagome's heart was pounding in her chest, beating so hard that she could almost believe it would tear itself right out of her chest. She tried to make sense of what he had said, tried to match it with what she _thought_ she knew. "But what about Kikyou? You love _her_!"

"If I wanted to be with Kikyou, I would be with Kikyou. I'm **here**, with **you**. Doesn't that tell you **anything**?" He growled in frustration when she merely looked confused, and ran a hand over his face in exasperation. "Look, I still care for Kikyou, alright? I owe her vengeance and peace. But that's it."

A small hope began to grow in Kagome as she listened to his words. Inuyasha must have seen something, in her expression or in her eyes because he gentled his tone as he continued.

"Look, you know I'm no good with words. Especially when it comes to talking about my feelings. Feh." He rolled his eyes. Then, he reached out and grasped one of her hands, bringing it forward to hold on his chest, directly over his heart. "But I'm here, with **you**. I **need you**."

Before he could find the words or the courage to say anything more, Kagome threw herself into his arms, hugging him tight. "I-I love you," she whispered so low that if it weren't for his sensitive ears he wouldn't have heard her.

But he did hear her and he felt his heart soar at her words. He opened his mouth to say them back, struggling to speak past the lump in his throat when she placed a finger to his lips. "It's okay, I understand now. You don't have to say it," she told him.

But her words only firmed his decision and gave him the courage he needed. "I love you too," he said softly before hesitantly wrapping his own arms around her and holding her close. They stayed like that for several long minutes before reluctantly pulling away.

"So no more going back to your time unless I say so," he told her, a firm expression set on his face.

"What? I never agreed to that!" Kagome frowned at him. Where did he get the idea that she would agree to that?

"I told you, I can't protect you unless I know what I'm protecting you from. And I can't know that unless I'm with you." His face set into a stubborn mask. He wasn't going to back down on this, not after almost losing her.

Kagome could see it in his posture and his expression. There was no way she could win this argument. But she could set some ground rules. She thought quickly, nor ready to completely concede defeat. "If you agree to let me go home, without argument, when I say I need to, then you can come with me. That way, we both get what we want."

Inuyasha thought about it for a minute. It wasn't like she didn't already get to go whenever she wanted by using the beads. If he agreed then it would just mean that he went with her and, hopefully, a lot less 'sits' in his future. He quickly agreed.

Then Kagome's eyes widened as she realized something. "But you can't follow me to school!"

"Keh!" He scowled before smirking. 'We'll see about _that_, wench,' he thought.

Believing everything to be settled for the moment, Kagome happily snuggled up against his side, sighing in happiness as his arm wrapped around her once more. It wasn't the most romantic confession of love that she had always dreamed of but, she smiled as she glanced up at a content looking Inuyasha, it was still perfect, completely fitting to their relationship, and she wouldn't change a thing.


End file.
